A Tale of Three Thousand Years and One Man
by Lady Xzephyr of Helven
Summary: Noble Six was cursed by a Forerunner three years before he joined NOBLE. In order to rid himself of the Forerunner Curse, he must live the lives of three thousand humans, an average lifespan for Forerunners. Why? Journey through the Human-Covenant War once more through the thoughts and eyes of the Man With Stars Within as he himself searches for answers.
1. Haunting Departure

**I have deleted a story and was all going, "Fuck, I need to replace it." So, dundundun! Here comes another Halo story featuring my newest Noble Six! *insert more dramatic music* The first chapter is snippets of the team finding out and learning and comprehending Noble Six and then we'll get to the real thing (which may or may not take place during the Halo and Reclaimer Trilogy). ...fuckin' plot bunnies...**

** This one is one of my 'meh, I'll update it when I feel like it'** **stories.**

**Wait.**

**That's almost all my stories. Oi, writer's strike is striking me in the wrong fandom, 'lright? I'll get to everything else eventually! Sure, for all you Whovians out there, I guess this is a bit based off the regenerating thing. I'm a new Whovian though.**

**I love you, Noble Six, by the way, you need for male love.**

**I give you...**

**Lieutenant Mylo-B312! **

* * *

_It happened three years ago. Yeah, that's when it happened._

_When I was _cursed_._

_Damn, I don't know what happened. I activated this Forerunner artifact under the orders of Captain Yae and the next thing I know, a pissed off Forerunner sentient being is damning me and giving me the loathing curse of 3000 Lives._

_Technically, I've died three times._

_I'm pretty careless nowadays. Don't like it but...well, I guess I'll make the most of it._

_Heh, three bodies out there...right now._

_I wonder what HOLY Team is thinking. With the First Mylo._

_The Original Mylo._

_This...this sword, katana, whatever you wanna call it, y'see it?_

_The Forerunner explained it as my Life Essence and that if even the blade is nicked, I will suffer a wound and that if it's shattered..._

_I die._

_I don't Form out of my old, dead body._

_It said I'd...I don't know, evaporate? Cease to exist? Something like that._

_It's making me realise how...fragile our lives are and making _me _suffer for it; I've got a fucking _war _to be in and it expects me to learn how fragile life is? Risking my own by carrying this fucking blade everywhere? _

Perhaps you can keep it with us for the time being.

_No, no, I can't. I leave it in the hands of someone else or leave it behind, the thing...star...whatever replaced my internal organs will _burn _me from the inside. I'll Form back, yeah, but...n-no, I don't want to go through that again._

_(He cringes slightly) _

I know it's hard to grasp this even after so long, Mylo, but we need you out there. We'll assign you to NOBLE Team. They recently lost a member and need a new SPARTAN immediately. Don't do much, mostly take care of Innies and I doubt _humans _will be a problem to your Essence. Am I right, soldier?

_(Nods)_

_Yes, ma'am... _

You're free to go, Mylo. Our usual sessions will continue even as you're with your new team, alright?

_Yes, ma'am._

_(Chair scrapes, door opens and closes within three seconds) _

The next time he met her was at Sword Base. That's when his loyalties were questioned and tested. The days where he was slowly alienated from his brethren.

* * *

Dr. Halsey let Carter ramble on about Visegrad Relay and looked at Noble Six, who tried his hardest to disappear behind Jorge. Slowly, most of Noble's eyes shifted towards the newer member.

"Ma'am?" Carter asked as he too looked at Noble Six.

"Mylo..." Dr. Halsey said enigmatically. "Remember what I said last time?" Noble Six seemed to flinch slightly and muttered a yes. "Come here." Uneasily, Noble Six approached the glass barrier that separated the two. "How many since the last time we spoke?"

"Still three, almost four," he said darkly. "I hate this one." Dr. Halsey stared at him icily.

"You can't throw them away if you don't like them. It's hard I know, but before you know it, they'll all be gone." Noble Six's upper lip curled into an unseen, feral snarl. Carter wanted to intervene but suspected this was something personal.

"It's mine and I can do what I want with it!" He growled menacingly.

"But what happens if I take your Essence away by force and put you on your knees?" Dr. Halsey barked back. Noble Six's grip tightened on the katana's hilt at the words.

"Then you'll burn all my Forms away and you'll be nothing left with but an ancient, useless piece of metal and ashes!"

* * *

The team was still in shock at the episodic, verbal fight between Noble Six and Dr. Halsey, even as they boarded the Falcons back to HQ.

"What was _that_?" Jorge asked after ten minutes into the flight. Noble Six grumbled something about Forerunners and curses and puppets then continued glaring at the passing seas. "What?"Noble Six stayed silent for a few more minutes before launching into a short explanation of his curse.

"It's not magic, really. It literally gave me the lifespan of an average starlight," he finished. "So basically, I'm a humanoid version of a living, glowing, breathing star now." And with that, he spoke no more, continuing his staring contest with nature.

* * *

"Kat!" Said Noble member was tackled right as a cry sounded.

"Six?" She felt the dead weight on her as the other Nobles fired at the Phantom that retreated. "Six, get off me." No response. "Six, seriously." With a growl, she pushed the younger Spartan off her but became worried when he limply fell to the ground. "Six?" Panic began rising in Kat as she called out for Jorge to drag him to the elevator.

"Oh, God, oh, God, oh, God." She felt for a pulse, a heartbeat, anything. "Oh, my God...He's...he's gone." Emile kicked his leg for good measure, just to make sure. Dead. Already.

Grieving, they were too clouded to realise the mist that outlined his body as a shaping hand grasped the katana from the dead Noble's hand. Climbing seemingly from the body itself was a transparent man who stepped away from the body, quickly solidifying, wearing Noble Six's armour.

"What..." Jun and Emile were the first to notice, their noises of surprise attracting the others' attention.

"Erm...what happened to this one?" The man asked lamely with a rather silky baritone voice as he kicked at Noble Six's body. He looked up at the gaping faces of Noble Team. "What?" Kat's was one that contorted to rage.

"Who the _FUCK _do you think you _are_?" She half-shrieked.

"The Fifth One." Realisation dawned on his tan face. "Oh, yeahhhh..." The man sheepishly scratched the back of his head. "You haven't seen this happen. Heh, sorry, no one was ever around for the last three and I kind of talked to myself. It's Six. I mean, really, I just climbed out of my own body." The gaping started again and this time, the man pretended to ignore them, grabbing his helmet off the previous Noble Six, checking the shape, twisting it about. He shrugged and put the helmet on, satisfied that he was the same size as the previous body.

"If I die ten more times, you'll grow used to it. I have about 2995 Forms to go through. Going to be some lonely years..." That last part he muttered to himself as he inspected the Essence. Carter stared at the new Noble Six warily, unsure whether to trust this man or not. "And if you must, run a DNA test with my old Form and this one." He sounded bitter, as if he suspected to be treated with caution and unkindness. His tone was cold.

"Hm...I'm rather liking _this _one," he mumbled to himself with a self-satisfied smirk.

* * *

**Alright, so I guess I should explain about Mylo and his abilities.**

**He is as human as he once was just with different internal organs. No special explody powers he can harness.**

**His heart was replaced with one single, young star that burns brightly but painlessly unless the Essence is faraway. He has three lungs and four air sac reserves that serve up to 2 hours of air. What the Essence is...is what he used to be. The human that he was. It's sealed inside the sword and once he fulfills all 3000 lives, he will be returned, rather painfully, back into his original form. The First Mylo.**

**He can be burned alive from the inside and as you can see, he Reforms. **

**The point of the Curse is for him to feel the ****loneliness and pain that Forerunners feel, gaining pity and, in the Forerunners' hopes, set them free.**

**The Reforming and Curse was inspired by the Doctor and his regenerating abilities, so please, no flames about **

**"OMFG. YOU SO STOLE THAT FROM DOCTOR WHO."**

**No worries, I know what I'm doing. I am a fellow Whovian.**

** Review! Critiques accepted so very gladly~**


	2. Dark Beginnings

**Alright, this plot bunny has been nagging at me all day. Jeez. I really hate it when plot bunnies decide to just start bouncing around like the Easter bunny on a sugar high because it always ends up being the wrong batch of plot bunnies.**

**Should have done this before but I don't own Halo or any of it's characters, simply Mylo's name. **

**This chapter is a bit more revealing about what happened when the curse was placed. **

* * *

The original mission was to infiltrate the Insurrectionists' base, capture the leader alive, and bring him to ONI. Mylo should have expected something more complicated than that; now he was running through a labyrinth of tunnels that led straight into the ground all the while being chased by rebels with a squad of ODSTs lagging behind. Turns out that Lance Corporal Hunter Bonde was an inside source for them and led the Spartan into a good trap, thus the arrivals of the ODSTs to aid in an escape. Yet, they didn't expect the hyper lethal vector to sprint excavation tunnels.

Now they had to improvise as the Spartan weaved his way through random corridors, seemingly to get even more lost and frustrated as the ODSTs lost sight of him.

That is, until he stumbled upon the treasure the rebels kept from the UNSC.

A door, at least thirty feet in height, loomed before him, circular, smooth, untouched. It gave off a small gentle glow and seemed to have no controls to open. So when the door began rumbling open in his presence, he became wary of what lay alive inside that permitted him entrance. As suspected, right when he entered the dark area, the door closed, leaving him bathed in a soft blue glow.

The room was bare and circular as well, the cerulean light bouncing off the metallic walls and floor as the Spartan gazed around cautiously, eyeing for any hidden rebels.

Spotting none, he strode more confidently around the perimeter of the room, making sure there weren't any hidden traps that would activate upon carelessness; seeing none, he became confused and turned to look at the ceiling. Nothing. He turned his eyes to the rest of room and jumped back when he spotted a slender, robed figure standing yards away, staring.

It moved unblinking and just looked at the Spartan, no sign of comprehending what he was.

The Spartan edged around it and turned to inspect the door that closed on him when he felt a strange presence. He turned around and the robed figure was merely three feet away. Surprised, the Spartan scrambled back, tripping over his own feet in a rare moment of clumsiness and landed on his ass; he could only stare at the being with wonder and caution as stared at him again, unmoving.

Neither said anything.

_You are Warrior Mylo_. The voice rang around the room, a smooth voice that sounded neutral, neither male nor female; the Spartan nodded slightly and the figure spoke once more. _You are human, Warrior Mylo_. Another nod of confirmation. It was silent, the being studying him as the Spartan stared at it. _  
_

_Scans show that you are human but not of Forerunner descent but rather...Iocale Rei descent. _It finally explained. The Spartan found his voice and asked,

"Iocale Rei? What's that...?"

_The Iocale Rei are the dark cousins of the Forerunner. Their lifespans are half of ours and they are...despisable... _The being began talking darkly, venom entering its voice as the volume grew. _The Iocale Rei are corrupted, they are vile and horrid in the head. They think that wars are times of playing and imprisoned my kind for _laughs_! Although they died away, leaving few descendants, my kind vowed never to cross paths with them again. And to terminate them when we do... _At this, the Spartan began backing away nervously, this was one of the rare times fear was struck in him. _But you...however...are still pure...still..._ changeable... The being began striding towards the Spartan, its movements fluid and graceful, covering the few yards quickly. It forced the Spartan to his feet and took the helmet off, studying the young face underneath.

_You must be purely descended from the Iocale Rei. The jewels upon your face...and the multiple beats inside your body...The features can be changed but the inside... _

"What? What are you going to-" The Spartan was cut off by his own loud cry as a powerful shock coursed through him.

_The Iocale Rei must not repopulate, therefore, I place upon you the Curse of Three Thousand. To change you from who you once were into a pure born star and live out the lives of a Forerunner and feel our suffering of imprisonment. The pain is the change inside your body. All traces of Iocale Rei descent is being erased but the physical features shall remain, showing what you would have been and what you will never be. _

The cry turned into a hopeless shriek as the being pulsated powers of the star into the helpless human's body, burning away all traces of humanity inside. Knowledge of constructing and working basic Forerunner technology, weaponry and more flooded his mind. Then...it stopped. The transformation completed, the being let go of the newborn star and let him drop to the ground, landing on his side as clouds of smoke billowed from the silver and red heap of armour.

_It is a necessary sacrifice, the Iocale Rei must remain extinct. _

* * *

Three hours later, the ODSTs found the exact room that the Spartan ventured in, finding him on the ground in the middle of the room, still unconscious and with a katana he never had magnetised to his back. His armour was so hot that they swore it should have melted, should have fused to him, but when one of the ODSTs, a trained medic, reached out cautiously to check his pulse (taking note of the jewels that seemed to form a crown at the top of his forehead), she didn't get burned and he cooled down almost immediately.

He had no pulse. Yet he breathed as normally as an alive man would.

They dragged him out of the room, the medic grabbing his helmet, and just as his foot exited the room, he woke up.

His eyes were stark white and glowing profusely.

He didn't say anything, only attempted to get onto his feet but succeeded to collapse, seeming in great pain, giving a pitiful whimper. Some ODSTs would have laughed at this, tease the Spartan even, but remained dead silent. Something happened in the room, something supernatural, and it had targeted the Spartan for unfathomable reasons. The glowing in his eyes hadn't stopped and it didn't seem like it would soon. Silently, without orders, two ODSTs jogged over and helped the Spartan to his feet, quite surprised at how light he seemed. Still heavy but lighter than expected. Slowly but surely, they got out of the tunnels, only running into stragglers that had gotten lost in them, rookies of the Innies, and out to the LZ where two Pelicans came by fairly quickly, taking them back to HQ.

The medic decided, during the Pelican ride back, to check the Spartan again. Once more, there wasn't a pulse. Puzzled, she took out a medi-scanner and looked for a heartbeat, receiving none. The Spartan only looked at her, stark white, glowing eyes staring into her own green quite miserably.

"We're taking you to the med-bay right away," she muttered. "I promise we'll find out what happened." The Spartan looked away, closing his eyes thoughtfully as he contemplated the mission. It was probably a jumbled mass of shooting and tunnels in that head of his since that was considerably everything in the mission. Unless he was awake when...whatever happened to him in the room.

The medic didn't have time to think about that; the Pelican had touched down in HQ, opening the hatch to let out the Spartan, medic, and few ODSTs that went into that certain air vehicle. Instantly, she led the Spartan out and to the med-bay, both silent on the way towards it. She burst through the doors with the Spartan trailing after her, sealing his helmet on for anonymous measures until the inspections she requested.

"I can't get a pulse or a beat," she explained to one of the medical doctors. "Something's wrong and I think he has a right to know.'

"I'll be doing the inspection on him myself then," a firm, orderly voice said as the famous Dr. Halsey walked in from her office. The Spartan snapped to attention slightly, the melancholy air about him easing slightly at the sight of the doctor. "Mylo, follow me, if you would." Dr. Halsey walked back into her office, the Spartan complying silently and swiftly. Closing the door, she turned to the Spartan, who had taken a liking to a corner of the room.

"Now, Mylo, what did you do to yourself this time?" She beckoned the Spartan into the centre of the room and circled him, making sure he wasn't injured externally. "Well? Go on."

"I came in contact with a Forerunner," he croaked, his voice hoarse as if he hadn't spoken for years. Dr. Halsey paused and looked up at him expectantly, urging him to go on. The soldier launched into full detail of his encounter with the Forerunner being and the Iocale Rei. He paused, ending his story there.

"What has the pulse or your heart got to do with this then, hm?" Halsey asked. The Spartan hesitated, not willing to answer; Halsey merely scowled at his stubbornness and grabbed a medical scanner, running tests much to the Spartan's dismay. She was silent as she inspected the quick but efficient x-ray she took, frowning slightly at the information she saw.

"It appears that you have three lungs and...what is that?" Her frowned deepened. "No other internal organs, it's as if they were never there but there is something just below the lungs..." She activated the live x-ray and held it to the Spartan's abdomen. "You appear to have air reserves of a sort; I'll have to inspect further...Interesting." Her eyes turned back to the frosty face plate of her Spartan. "What else happened in there?" The Spartan looked away, still hesitant to tell of what he saw and what he now was.

"Mylo..." The Spartan mentally winced at the sudden softness in Halsey's voice and hurriedly explained what the Forerunner did to him. Dr. Halsey stared at the medical scanner, deep in thought, and then said absent-minded,

"You may leave. I'll research as much as I can about what has happened to you." The Spartan gave a small nod of gratitude before hurrying out of the office, wanting to hurry and give his report. Closing the door with a soft click, he sighed as he walked out of the med-bay and towards his room at an even pace, pausing to step outside and watch the drills for a bit before stepping back in and continuing down the halls, very deep in thought.

'Three thousand lives...' he thought. 'Personally, I'd prefer years.' Entering his room, he just sighed and shook his head, all this new information too much to comprehend in one night. Maybe if he just finished the report, get something quick to eat in the mess hall, and then sleep for as long as he could, he'd process it much more quickly; perhaps even gain a good response from Dr. Halsey about his predicament. Yes, that'd be a good thing to do until his next mission from ONI came along and they usually took quite sometime to find him something.

There was one occasion where ONI had sent him to infiltrate a civilian bank for DNA of the United Nations of America's President but that's a story for later.

The Spartan took sometime to glare at himself in the body length mirror set across from his cot before settling to put in that report.

* * *

**Lieutenant MYLO-B312**

**Location: UNKNOWN**

**Status: ACTIVE**

Mylo growled in frustration, hadn't he already passed this crevice half-an-hour ago? This godforsaken ring was familiar but he couldn't bother putting any thought into it right now; an hour ago, he had received distress calls from four lifeboats, scattered across the valley of the grey ring. His intention was to go and help them, maybe even find a Pelican or hi-jack a Phantom or Spirit but he couldn't even find his way around the simple valley.

He considered radioing them but it was a one-way they were using, clearly from the lifeboats, all comms. scrambled; his next hope was running into the Master Chief John-117, Mylo had found a lifeboat with no survivours but dead Grunts, Jackals, and an Elite scattered about the lifeboat and could only assume it was the Chief. The only thing that was guiding him so far were the Phantoms and Spirits that clearly were dropping waves of Covenant at the Marines' positions. With a frustrated growl, he stomped across a river and through a different crevice, hoping this would lead him somewhere else; that somewhere else ended up being at some structure near a cliff side. It was clearly occupied by humans since Covenant were advancing upon it with caution. Mylo, for all in the world, would have loved to just sat down and smacked himself for not finding the crevice earlier since he had passed it nearly hundreds of times but the humans didn't have the supplies to hold out for long against the damned aliens so he'd have to do it after finding some quiet.

As he hid behind a palace of boulders and rocks, an image formed in Mylo's head; he would have a zig-zag pattern going on if he did this right. Assassinating the farthest enemy, slowly making his way to the centre where it'd gradually begin to grow. There must have been dozens of squads there, some already fighting, throwing plasma grenades, taunting the humans. Mylo scowled darkly as he slid down the boulders and sprinted to the nearest tree. Hiding behind it momentarily, he took a peek at his first target, a Skirmisher, a minor at that. Good. Simple. He took off after it, tackling it and slitting its throat with ease with his combat knife before placing it in it's sheathe once more and advanced to the Grunt Captains who were next in his list.

It didn't take long for the Covenant to notice the dwindling numbers and almost instantly bore upon the lone meta-human. Plasma bombarding his position, causing him to take cover underneath the structure, waiting patiently for the weapons to overheat before charging to the Elite minor. He tackled the surprised Elite, unsheathing the katana swiftly and sliced it cleanly through the alien's throat, killing it quickly. Rolling to his feet, Mylo grabbed a fallen magnum while taking out his Assault Rifle, spraying down dozens and dozens of Grunts and Jackals; satisfied with the bodies littering the ground, Mylo whipped around and threw the empty Assault Rifle at an unsuspecting Elite Major, stunning it and taking down the shields, quickly reloading the magnum and gave it a quick shot to the head. Two Field Marshalls had chosen that time to charge as one at him, but the Spartan had learned much of their ways in battles during his last stand on Reach. Ducking low, he swept both Elites off their feet and pinned one down with his heavy metal boot as he satisfyingly execution-ed its brethren before taking a swipe at its head.

"Fuckin' bastards," he growled and kicked the corpse of the second Field Marshall before gazing at the sky, expecting more Phantoms and Spirits to come and drop off more battalions but it seemed that they knew something went wrong and left this lifeboat alone.

"Thank god, you came," a Marine sighed as he and a few of his comrades jogged down the ramp of the structure to greet their saviour. "I was sure they'd slaughter us, but at the sight of you...heh, guess they shit themselves." He looked at the frosty face plate of the emotionless Fotus helmet. "Sergeant Major Cameron Diaz, sir." He saluted and received one in return.

"What's the situation, Sergeant Major?" Mylo asked, scanning the valley they were in. Diaz shook his head in defeat,

"We came with at least twenty Marines and techs, about half of that survived. As for the others...well, I hear on the one-way chatter that the Chief rescued them. I'm sure we could radio in Foe-hammer but our comms. are down, only local links within half a mile." Mylo nodded, taking in the situation with great calm.

"I can reroute the systems in this structure to become a radio tower if I find the console, once I do, I want you to try and get contact with Foe-hammer," he ordered simply. Diaz's eyes widened in surprised at the blandness in his voice as if Mylo had done it millions of times.

"Sir, this is alien technology, could you really do that?" Mylo nodded in approval,

"ONI forced the studies of alien technology onto me quite a while ago, I can figure it out." A quick lie on the spot, god, he shouldn't blurt things out like that. Diaz only nodded in understanding and wonder, taking the bait.

"Whatever you say, sir." Diaz turned towards a younger Marine who had been gaping at Mylo in awe and ordered him to take him into the Forerunner structure immediately. Nodding dumbly, the Marine led Mylo towards the centre of the structure. Once face-to-face with pedestals, buttons, and symbols, Mylo smirked to himself as he reached towards the first release lock.

"Alright, ringworld, show me what you've got."

* * *

**A/N: Nothin' much to say other than that I ADORE the Fotus helmet and couldn't help but put it in here along with the Pioneer visor.**

**Oh, and please review, I really appreciated them last chapter!**


	3. Unwanted Belongings

**Merry belated Christmas to you all! Hope you have had a good holiday! I think you deserve an update. Honestly I wasn't expecting people to actually read this, this is just kind of out there but I thank you all the same! **

* * *

Mylo heaved a long sigh as he activated the final bridge that led to the makeshift base the ODSTs had capture hours before. It had been a long day of running, shooting, and altogether working out his brain on Forerunner technology. He had met up with the Master Chief John-117 while inside a Forerunner-made cave formation and proceeded to round up stragglers, showing off his alien knowledge.

Gripping the Essence tightly, Mylo clung slightly to the passenger seat of the Warthog as John drove it into the base, greeted by some Marines who proceeded to lead them to their shared quarters. Temporary but shared. To this, both Spartans disapproved greatly, they preferred privacy but neither could complain; they could only assume this was a downtime to know each other and repair armour and answer questions. As soon as they entered the makeshift tent, they glanced at each other wearily and turned their backs so as to remove their armour in peace. The only sound were the airlock hisses and the quiet clanks as clasps unlocked and armour pieces fell to the floor; John had finished before Mylo, leaving him in the under-armour that clung to him like second skin. He made a move to remove that as well so as to put on some battle fatigues when he heard a frustrated grunt from Mylo.

"Damn it..." the Spartan-III cursed lowly as he struggled to get the chest piece off. He tried manually unlocking it only to find dried Grunt guts all over the clasps. This only emitted an annoyed whine which brought a smirk from John.

"Need assistance, soldier?" He asked quietly. Mylo gave a defeated sigh and grumbled a yes. He had managed to scrap out most of the guts out but there was a place in the clasps he couldn't reach, thus John came with a combat knife to scrap it out. Unlocking it, Mylo let the chest and back pieces fall to the ground with a dull thud, to which he kicked harshly.

"Damn scrap metal," he growled. He turned back to the full-length mirror one of the techs had managed to rig up with only a blowtorch and inspected his facial features, previously not having time back on the elevator in New Alexandria.

Black hair, stunning pale green eyes with shimmering blue and white flecks that stood out creepily, slightly tan skin from the Reform process, high cheekbones, almond-shaped eyes, the likes. Always some unusual feature to him, could never go back to his original form of brown hair and green eyes.

Pausing, Mylo looked at John through the mirror, who stared at him with calm calculating eyes.

"If you have questions, ask them," Mylo said simply. John shrugged and sat down on the cot,

"I have a few if you don't mind." Mylo inclined his head to signal as a go-ahead. "Where are you from?"

"I was born on Afghanistan Hybrid III and grew up on Taladdrias VI."

'Explains the eyes then...' John thought. "What about you?" The question froze him for a few seconds before he answered simply,

"Eridnus II." Mylo seemed to nod in approval,

"Heard that's a lovely planet."

"What's your name?"

"Mylo-B312. Congrats, you're one of the few to receive an answer without having a slit throat." They were silent for a moment as John stared at the floor and Mylo grimaced at his cheekbones.

"Now why would you go and do that...?" he muttered to himself. At this came John's final question.

"What are you?" Mylo went rigid, his arms dropping to his sides limply as he turned slowly to look at John. Their eyes locked for a moment, both looking for emotion in the other's bright, too proud eyes; Mylo broke the eye contact soon after and he grumbled slightly,

"If you look in the Archives of this place, you'll know...The event was pretty fucking big." And with that, Mylo left in search of MREs for the two of them, leaving John to ponder slightly about the enigmatic answer he had just received.

"Getting to know our new friend, are we?" Cortana's smooth, amused voice purred from the holopad nearby as her purple, nude form appeared upon it, smirking slightly.

"Yes. He's an interesting Spartan, different...And by different, I mean..._different_. He stands out from the rest of us in a way."

"It's no wonder, John, once his file has been uninked. It took some digging but I managed to uncover some really important facts about this guy." At these words, Cortana threw a holofile at the Spartan-II who caught it absent-mindly. He looked at the file with little interest,

"Cortana-"

"Second to last column," Cortana said with a little hand wave. Scanning it slowly, John felt his mind reel and his heart pound wildly in confusion. Being careful, he re-read the file.

"Are you sure?"

"I've checked and double checked everything on this Mylo-B312, it checks out, Chief." The holofile disappeared as John buried his head in his hands, trying hard to comprehend the sudden flurry of news in that one piece of digital paper. "There weren't any coding bugs, this file is clean as Heaven."

"No, no...there must be some mistake, some mistake in there," John murmured as he ran a hand through his unkempt, chocolate brown hair.

"Mistake in where, sir?" The Spartan-II jumped at the sound of Mylo's voice and reached for the combat knife but stopped instantly. Mylo was standing in the entrance of the tent, two MREs in his hands, head tilted slightly with a curious look glinting in his unnaturally pale green eyes.

"It was a mistake in this battle report but I'll fix it," Cortana reported as Mylo handed John his MRE. A look of uncertainty passed his features but Cortana wasn't really sure if it had passed or not.

"Alright." Mylo retreated to the dark corner of the tent where he ate the tasteless MRE quietly, pondering something else. John also took a bite of his MRE, ignoring the vile taste and mumbled around a mouthful of the disgusting substance,

"Absolutely sure?"

"Yes, Chief." And with that, Cortana disappeared. John sighed quietly and looked at Mylo from the corner of his eye. The young man, hardly worthy of being called a man, was completely oblivious to the stare. Oblivious that where he lived was a lie.

Mylo-B312 was a born from DNA and not the womb. Created from a single vile of blood, his young civilian life a lie, memories somehow implanted in his brain at a young age.

This was John's _son_.

* * *

***dramatic music* I've always wanted Noble Six to be the Master Chief's son. If you can't see it working, then you better soon or else you might as well stop reading this because god damn, this is vital to the story!**

**Anyways, review! Critique is highly requested! And please fave and follow! I appreciate it lots!**


	4. Son or Safety?

**Wow, I'm on one of my rare updating sprees. 'nuff said. **

* * *

"Chief, you've been staring at me for the past twenty minutes," Mylo deadpanned with a slight eye twitch to accompany the obvious discomfort. "I knew the cheekbones were ridiculous..." He looked at John from the corner of his eye and muttered, "Seriously, Chief, what's going on? It's more than faintly creepy..."

"You remind me...of one of my Spartans..." John murmured, slightly to himself. Mylo tilted his head slightly, silently hoping John would tell him otherwise. There was something he knew and it was irritating him that the elder Spartan wouldn't tell him what it was. The two were on a mission to the control centre of the ringworld and the Pelican ride there was quite a long one. Twenty minutes and all the Master Chief has done was stare at the former Noble Six.

"Who is this Spartan I remind you of, sir?" John shifted sightly and looked away, gripping his assault rifle tightly and muttered something quietly to himself, it was too soft for Mylo to hear. "What?"

"You'll find out," was all the older Spartan snapped. Mylo shrugged and stood as the rumble of the Pelican grew louder as it drew near to the ground, Foehammer had gotten them closer than expected, about half a klick from their objective. She had informed them that there were some stray ODSTs out there that most likely had some useful equipment and should keep a keen eye out for them; Mylo grumbled something about ODSTs, snow, and Spartans and how all three never mixed well together but promised to bring back as many as the pair could find nonetheless. As soon as the Pelican flew away and they began their trek to the control centre, Mylo stomped through the knee high snow, pouting slightly about having to find the "dim-witted, unworthy, disrespectful, impish" ODSTs; Cortana chuckled lightly at this and John could feel a smile tug at his lips but the moment only lasted for a bit, the sounds of Covenant weren't too far, in fact a few yards away, and Mylo had thrown himself to the ground, scouting out the battle.

"Well, there's one squad," he announced with a scowl as he got up, DMR ready. "They have a fully repaired Scorpion." The Master Chief nodded, seeing the plan forming in the young man's mind. "We'll have to eliminate the Field Marshall* at least and then we can finish them off with it."

"Good idea, but I'm driving," he stated.

"God damn it." And with that, the two Spartans lunged into battle. Mylo, with his silver armour blending in with the snow, prowled around the battle as the Master Chief drew their fire away, slaying Grunts and Jackals and a few Elites before Mylo appeared from the snow like a leopard, tackling one Field Marshall as the Master Chief proceeded to finish off the second one. With the rest of the Covenant squad scattered, Grunts running around in fear from the Humans, Jackals attempting to hold the line, and Elites trying to restore order, the Master Chief jumped into the Scorpion, activating its controls as Mylo ordered the ODSTs to pile onto it with as many heavy weapons that they salvaged as he himself grabbed a rocket launcher and Spartan Laser** but jumped into the turret of the Scorpion*** before any of the ODSTs could. As the ODSTs piled onto the Scorpion, Mylo and the Master Chief concentrated on removing the rest of the Covenant squad, taking out the radio towers and Ghosts just in case before moving on.

"Alright, Chief, we go south," Cortana announced and with that, the Master Chief drove the Scorpion over the bodies of their enemies, satisfied at the sickening crunches that sounded beneath it.

* * *

Lance Corporal James Elhd was taking cover behind the ruins of the Scorpion, it had taken a heavy beating and the entire squad had barely escaped with their lives. The Master Chief was taking cover behind a large boulder, taking the brunt of the attack and as for the other Spartan...well, he disappeared down a crevice where the supporting beam of the structure they stood before went through. He had been gone only a few minutes but soon came back up with a rocket launcher and a second on his back. The Banshees were what held them down, Elhd watched with loathing as the Spartan easily pin-pointed its flight path and fired a rocket at it, blowing its hull to oblivion. Realising that its partner was down, the other Banshee cowered deeper in the canyon away from battle. Within the seconds the Banshees were gone, the ODSTs and Master Chief lunged from cover, guns blazing as the Spartan went back into the crevice for another weapon.

"Shit, sir, where are we going?" Elhd yelled over the whine of plasma that nearly melted his face multiple times.

"The top of that structure," the Master Chief responded with great calm as he shot down an Elite Major. Four shots rang out and four Elites fell dead, one falling out of a Ghost as the vehicle boosted away a few hundred yards. At first, Elhd thought it was Aaron Adler, their best sniper, but noticed that it was with quick precision and came from _above_; he looked up and saw the other Spartan walking on the support beam with ease, sniper rifle cradled in his arms. The Master Chief's voice crackled through the weak COM,

"Lieutenant, make sure the area is clear when we get up there and get in it if you can." The Spartan gave a two-finger salute with a quick, "Yes, sir." and sprinted along the beam as if it were the ground.

"...Spartans are nuts...literally nuts..." Sergeant Major Linus Kastel grumbled. Either the Spartans didn't hear it or ignored because they continued their fight to the top of the structure without a comment.

* * *

"Oh, just my luck..." Mylo grumbled when he looked at the squad; three Majors, two Ghosts, four turrets, dozens of Grunts and Jackels, and two Elite Generals. He was stuck in the tower that stood in front of the entrance, contemplating his choices. Definitely have to take out the generals first and then the Ghosts. Perhaps the majors after that since the turrets were controlled by the Grunts. Hopefully by the time he took down the Ghosts, the Master Chief and the ODSTs would arrive and it would make things a hell of a lot easier. Besides, he only had ten sniper rounds left. Looking through the scope, he exhaled softly, steadying the shot on the general's head; four rounds sounded with rapid succession and the two Elites fell without a sound but that didn't go unnoticed. Quickly, the majors began giving out orders to the Jackals, pointing at the tower. Another four rounds sounded and two majors and the Ghosts were without heads. Panicked, the Grunts in the turrets began swiveling about, trying to look for the assassin.

Mylo began lining up another shot when he heard a squawk behind him. With a sigh, he planted his face on the rail for a split second before spinning around and grabbing Emile's kukri from its sheath and Kat's pistol from his thigh, stunning the nearest Jackal by shooting its wrist, blood gushing from the wound as its claw-like hand flew back, before shoving the kukri in its eye, evading a plasma bolt he heard and throwing the kukri at the second Jackal, the razor sharp knife embedding itself in its neck. Gurgling weakly, the Jackal sank to the ground, choking on its blood. The third Jackal began to flee down the ramp, back to its superior and comrades but was paralysed by a magnum shot to the spine. It collapsed, whimpering and squirming, babbling for its life in its native tongue, only to have a metal boot crunch its neck. Satisfied, he went back to his sniper rifle, surprised to see the Master Chief and ODSTs finishing the rest of the battalion off; the Master Chief punching a Grunt out of its turret and the ODSTs taking down a small set of Jackals. Blood, guts, and limbs were splattered about the entrance, giving the smooth structure a messy redesign.

"Well, you came sooner than expected," Mylo commented simply as he made his way out the tower, facing the Master Chief.

"It was easier to get through since the ODSTs were here," the Chief responded blandly. The pair made their way over to the door controls; Mylo fiddled with the circular designs, selecting symbols and activating virtual switches and soon the doors began rumbling open. Eyeing the wide halls warily, the Master Chief led the way to another set of doors which lay around the corner. Mylo shuddered visibly, the designs of this door reminded him too much of the one he went through during his last minutes as a human. Reluctantly, he activated the door mechanism, revealing a glass bridge leading to a circular platform with a virtual model of the ringworld with a set of controls at the head of it.

Ordering the ODSTs to stand watch at the entrance, the Master Chief and Mylo walked towards the circular platform. Once at the controls, Mylo began inspecting the different coloured switches and boards, not bothering to activate anything until he knew what to do as the Master Chief inserted Cortana into the system. Immediately, the console glowed red.

"It's not letting me access anything," Cortana explained quickly to keep the Chief and Mylo at ease. "I'm trying to get past the security protocols but whoever set this knows their business."

"Here I'll release the Level Five security locks," Mylo suggested, twirling a small circular disc around and once a click sounded, he went onto the inner circle, taking it apart and piecing back together quickly. Soon, the console went back to its original mass of rainbow colours.

"...thank you..." Cortana murmured and began accessing files and vaults. "Huh, interesting...there's another AI in here."

"Can you monitor its movements?" The Master Chief asked. Mylo looked at the ringworld briefly before turning his gaze back down on the console, resuming his work on whatever he was doing.

"That's not wise," he stated.

"And why is that, soldier?" Cortana demanded. She was disliking this Spartan more and more, even if he was John's own kin. Mylo didn't falter in his work and said,

"The AI is most likely more intelligent than you since it created a security system _you _couldn't pass without help." This only earned a growl.

"Alright, it seems to be working on maintaining one of those strange energy structures nearby. We should have enough time to access things about this place and learn where the hell we are."

"Good, we can find a way out of here, finally," the Master Chief agreed. Mylo huffed impatiently,

"Do I just have a face no one listens to, _again_?" It was rhetorical and either way, the other two wouldn't answer.

"That's odd..." Cortana muttered after a few minutes of silence. Immediately, this worried the Chief for the AI very rarely said things like this.

"What is it? What did you find?" He asked, panic rising in him slightly.

"The AI. I can't find it. It just...disappeared." Mylo paused,

"What do you mean _disappeared_?"

"Just that, I can't track it. Wiped clean from the system." The young Spartan's hands dropped to his sides as his eyes widen with fear.

"We need to get out. _Now_." He began backing away from the console as the Master Chief grabbed Cortana, they made for the door but found that it had shut already, trapping them in the control centre. They turned back towards the console and found a robed man standing there, staring at them calmly.

"Damn it all to your world and back..." Mylo hissed darkly as he glared at the being with loathing.

_And a pleasure to see you once more, Warrior Mylo. _The being greeted monotonously. _I see you have brought another here. Although I am glad he is of our descent. _

"_Your _descent. I'm still Iocale Rei," the Spartan spat, crossing his arms.

_You've always had a sliver of Forerunner in you but the Iocale Rei dominated it. But I have not come to blibber and blabber; I have come with a proposition. One that will help you. _

"What is this proposition you have in mind, then?" Cortana asked through the MJOLNIR speakers.

_The alien aberrations have release a horrid abhor. If you are to stop this and the aberrations then I will lead you to a way off the ringworld safely but to one great exception- _

"I am going to very likely highly dislike this," Mylo grumbled.

_You - Warrior Mylo - suffer through ten Reformations without the count being depleted. _

"What did I say? Forerunners fuckin' hate me."

* * *

**A/N: I shall leave this decision up to you, dear readers. If I get enough reviews/PMs replying to this dark decision then I will begin the next chapter. Either way, I will write both sides to this and if it ends in a tie by the time I finish both the different versions, I'll give them to you and then it'll be one different version of Halo and then the original version but with Mylo mixed in.**

**The different version includes lots and lots of Forerunners, Father!Master Chief, and more about Mylo's past and perhaps a bit of his and the Chief's future. Maybe even some Mylo whump?**

**The original version includes the campaign, a bit of Mylo's past, but things don't change until they reach _Halo 2_.**

**It's a pretty big decision and I really need your help on deciding which one to post.**

*** - I know that these classes aren't featured in CE but I put them here to be organised.**

**** - And who the fuck wouldn't give hyper lethal vectors Spartan Lasers? They're great uses.**

***** - Same with the turret, it's better if it has a shooter.**


End file.
